


L.I.M.O.

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Kisses, Limousine Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sex in a Car, blowjob, bottom!tony, top!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Lube. Intimacy. Motive. Opportunity.The charity event had gone late into the evening--and it was later still that Tony and Steve left, bubbling with residual excitement. Once in the limo, Steve reveals that he has one last thing planned for the evening.





	L.I.M.O.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sappuppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappuppet/gifts).



> Hello there! 
> 
> If you like find yourself enjoying this fic, please leave a comment below! I'd really love to hear from you <3 It helps inspire me to write more!

 

Heavy doors creaked outward—Tony and Steve spilled from them, fingers entwined and smiles curling their lips into crescent moons. It was chilly for this time of year: chilly enough that Steve had tossed his jacket over Tony’s shoulders.

“What a night to go for a vest, huh?” Tony teased. Steve made a soft noise of agreement and then pressed a kiss to the top of Tony’s head, nestling his nose in the dark, soft hair. “You didn’t have to stay to help put up the chairs, you know.”

“No, but what’s the harm in it?” Steve asked, letting Tony go so he could open the limo door. He held it open for Tony to slide inside and then waited for him to scoot over before getting in the vehicle himself. “It’s not like we have anything to do tomorrow anyway—I think… Wasn’t it you who said you wanted to spend the day in bed?”

Tony shrugged. “I always want to stay in bed, these days. If you’re there, I mean.” He patted Steve’s chest absentmindedly. “And I didn’t say there was anything wrong with it. I think your whole ‘do what’s right’ shtick is very attractive.” He moved away to click his seatbelt in place. Steve let out a soft snort and leaned back against the leather seats.

“Speaking of attractive—you looked great up there on stage tonight.” His arm laid itself over the backseat, so his hand could idly play with Tony’s hair. “And I’m really proud of you. What you’re doing is incredible.”

“Well, my husband’s a vet. And I have a very personal relationship with PTSD—the least I can do is make sure those coming back from some god-awful war have what they need to survive, right? Since I have all this firsthand experience. I should have done it sooner, to be honest with you.” Tony had gone to fidget with his vest, straightening it and banishing nonexistent folds from the cloth. He then grabbed at Steve’s jaw, turning it toward him so he could press a soft kiss to his lips.

Steve kissed back—but not with the simple chasteness that Tony had. He kissed with intent, tongue darting out to lick along the thin seam of Tony’s lips, begging them to open. Tony let out a soft grunt and moved his other hand up to run his knuckles along Steve’s jaw. He smoothed them across the skin, worshipful in his touch.

“You’re in a mood,” Tony purred, pinching at Steve’s ear. Steve turned his head and nipped at Tony’s wrist playfully. His teeth scraped Tony’s skin, getting his breath to hitch in his chest. “You do realise we’re in a limo, right? A car. With a driver.”

Despite the soft jab, Steve’s fingers were still creeping across the limited seat space between them. They crawled up the side of his thigh. Tony shuddered at the soft pressure, body shaking in equal parts sensitivity and anticipation. His heartbeat skipped like a rock across water, leaving ripples of excitement in its wake.

Tony placed a hand over Steve’s, gently squeezing his fingers. His eyes crinkled in amusement. Steve leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the neatly trimmed beard that Tony had grown and dragged his tongue over the short, rough hairs. Tony tilted his head up, sighing in mild contentment as Steve kissed down his jaw and then down his neck. Each kiss was wet and warm, not to mention  _ fully  _ appreciated. They were butterfly light, but Tony could feel each and every one against his skin like they were brands, burning Steve’s ownership on his skin in a way that only he knew.

“You did so wonderful,” Steve murmured, voice quiet in the back of the limo; the space seemed entirely too big now. Too quiet. “I’m so proud of you, Tony. You’re so impressive.”

“Hey, we’re married now,” Tony teased, shoving back the discomfort in his chest; being praised was… well, he enjoyed it. He enjoyed being praised, especially in bed. And especially by Steve. But it had his mind reeling, on occasion—despite his accomplishments, he still had that bit of doubt in his brain that told him he  _ wasn’t  _ worth it. That even if he liked it, he didn’t deserve it.

He cleared his throat. “You don’t have to flatter me to get in my pants.”

“Tony.” Steve’s voice was stern, though it never increased in volume. He was pressing Tony back against the seats. One of his hands snuck between them and undid his belt. He began to kiss across Tony’s cheeks, each one with a whisper that Tony could barely understand. “It’s not flattery if it’s true.”

“It’s an opinion,” Tony croaked. Steve was kissing back at his throat, tracing the visible veins with his tongue. His hands had slid up to grab at Tony’s wrists—he pinned them to the seat, and Tony thanked himself for the wideness of them.

“A fact,” Steve disagreed, putting the slightest bit of pressure on Tony’s wrists. “Don’t move.”

His hands slid down Tony’s clothed chest, dragging silk with them as they went. Tony couldn’t have moved his hands if he wanted to, eyes focused on Steve thumbing at the buttons on his vest. He swallowed, and then took a deep breath, but didn’t speak.

“It’s a fact that you’re beautiful.” Steve’s voice was still hushed, and it made the words all the more intimate. “It’s a fact that I’m proud of you. That I’m  _ very  _ proud of you. It’s a  _ fact _ that I love you. And it’s a fact that you should be proud of yourself.”

Tony’s cheeks burned with the praise. “Oh, now you’re just using it against me.”

“Using what against you?” A single button popped free, causing Tony’s pulse to spike. Steve stuck his thumb into the hole it made, rubbing it against the ribs of Tony’s shirt beneath. “I just want you to know you’re appreciated, Tony. That I love you, and that you should love yourself.” The thumb slid upward, and Tony closed his eyes as Steve proceeded to pull the next three or four buttons free.

“This, all of this, you’re doing it on purpose,” Tony accused, though it was playful in nature. Steve grinned at him, teeth winking in the low light. Up front, they heard a door open and then slam shut—something about a smoke break was yelled back at the pair, though neither of them believed it.

Tony arched his back, only slightly, watching the way Steve’s eyes flickered. Steve was basically straddling him now, one thick thigh on either side of him. “You’re doing this because you know it makes me horny as fuck.”

“I love it when you’re horny, too,” Steve replied; his hands shot upward to snatch Tony’s wrists, noticing that they’d moved. He pinned them above his head this time and ground his hips down; when Tony moaned, Steve leaned down and pressed a kiss to his throat. “Where did I tell you to keep your hands?” he asked, though it was playful in nature.

“Not where they are now,” Tony replied. He tried not to smile but couldn’t stop himself. Steve captured the smile with his lips, tugging Tony’s bottom lip into his mouth. He sucked on it and played with it for a moment, before letting it pop free. “I want to touch you.”

“Not yet,” Steve murmured; it wasn’t quite an order, but it made Tony squirm—he tugged lightly at Steve’s grip, having the balls to look innocent. His breath quickened as Steve fidgeted with his collar.

Steve returned to Tony’s neck, kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin. His teeth grazed his pulse point, getting Tony to jerk his hips up, breath hitching in his throat. Steve squeezed his wrists as he tugged at Steve’s grip once more, not ready to give in to the powerful man above him.

Greedy lips travelled downward, leaving wet yet burning kisses all the way to Tony’s collarbone. His free hand began to unbutton Tony’s shirt, pushing it and the vest away from him—but only enough to reach the skin beneath. Steve pinched one of Tony’s nipples and gave it a soft tug. A smile unfurled on his face as Tony’s breath hitched in his chest.

“That’s a good sound?” It came out a question, but Tony knew it wasn’t. Tony let his eyes slide closed as he nodded his head. Steve dipped his tongue into the hollow of his throat, humming at the taste of sweat on his tongue. He carefully skirted around the arc reactor in Tony’s chest. His kisses gentled as he rounded it—once safely past it, they picked back up, tickling Tony’s stomach.

Tony let out a soft laugh as Steve swirled his tongue in his belly button. He finally let Tony’s wrists go, snorting when the blunt fingers carded through his hair, twisting into the blonde locks to get a solid grip. He continued his quest downward, nipping at the sensitive skin just above Tony’s waistline.

“You’re awfully quiet,” Steve mused, pressing his nose against the button of Tony’s slacks. He smoothed his hands down Tony’s thighs. “Nothing to say? No sass?” He hooked his finger in the band of Tony’s pants. He tugged at them softly and Tony wiggled his hips, wanting to urge the fingers over to the button—but looking down at the man practically eye-level with his crotch had his voice catching in his throat.

Steve was staring at him, eyes swimming with affection; the golden-orange light from the streetlamps outside plucked at his hair like harp strings, highlighting the strands twisted between Tony’s fingers. He swallowed down his…  _ awe.  _ It was awe that he was feeling. And warmth.  _ Love. _

He pulled one of his hands free to run his fingers down the side of Steve’s face, rubbing against the rough stubble that had already began to sprout on his cheeks. “No, no sass,” he murmured, pressing his thumb against Steve’s bottom lip. He let out a chuckle, realising he was smiling. “Is it weird that I’m feeling romantic about this?”

“About what?” Steve asked, popping the button free on Tony’s pants and then dragging down the zipper. The sound it made had Tony’s body shuddering in anticipation.

“About being fucked in the back of my own limo, by you,” Tony murmured, drawing his thumb up to fiddle with Steve’s earlobe. “I guess I’m just being sappy. As you were, soldier.”

Steve snorted and tugged at Tony’s pants; they came down with relative ease, only getting stuck when they ran into the leather of the seat. Tony lifted his hips so Steve could shimmy them down a few more inches, along with the simple-patterned underwear he wore. It was just enough to expose his half-hard cock, and his ass for two calloused hands to squeeze.

“Still got the cutest ass,” Steve rumbled out. He kissed at Tony’s hip, right on top of a fading hickey he’d left a few nights before. Teeth grazed Tony’s skin and then he hissed—Steve had bitten down, taking a small bit of his flesh and bruising it instantly in-betwixt his teeth. Tony’s hips jumped as he moved to mark another sensitive bit of flesh, but he found them held down.

“Don’t move,” Steve advised. He looked up at Tony, eyes swimming with lust and glinting in the low light. When Tony froze, Steve smiled at him. “You’re gorgeous, you know?”

Tony’s cheeks burned hotly at the compliment, and at the earnestness that it was spoken. He cleared his throat and turned his head to the side, looking at the carpet. “Where’s the lube at?” he asked, trying to sound nonchalant. “I don’t let anyone slide in dry, husband or not.”

Steve took a second to pat down his pockets, before pulling out a small bottle of lube in triumph. He lowered himself further between Tony’s legs. He ignored the cock in favour of kissing at Tony’s thighs lovingly.

“You’ve got such nice thighs, too,” Steve pointed out, nipping at one.

Tony tried to resist the urge to roll his eyes and failed. “Aren’t you the little boy scout? Have you had that in your pocket all night?”

“I grabbed it before we left the house. You just look so damn good in this suit.” He squeezed Tony’s thighs. “And what can I say? You can’t be an opportunist if you aren’t prepared.” He nuzzled Tony’s cock, laughing when the fingers in his hair tightened. “God, you smell good.”

He licked a hot, wet stripe on the underside of it. Tony let out a sharp noise of surprise, not quite a yelp. He tugged at Steve’s hair and let out a huff when he was ignored; Steve was kissing and licking at his cock now, keeping the sensation soft and worshipful.

“Steve,” Tony whined— _ hissed.  _ Steve reached up and petted at one of Tony’s hands. Tony puffed out his cheeks in mild defiance, though it quickly melted away when Steve took the head of his cock in his mouth. “Jesus Christ.”

Steve pulled away for all of a second. “Not quite.” He took Tony’s cock in his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “You’ve got such a pretty cock,” he murmured, running his thumb beneath the sensitive head. Tony took in a ragged breath, already too aroused to focus.

After a minute of short squeezes, Tony let out a grunt of disapproval. “Are you going to suck my cock or play with it?”

“Play with it,” Steve answered without a second of hesitation. There was the snap of a bottle lid and Tony’s body went on high alert. He turned to watch Steve sit back, hand leaving his dick. “Well, really, I plan to play with all of you.” He coated his fingers in what Tony considered a ridiculous amount of lube as he spoke.

Tony, hands now free, went to better remove his pants—only to be stopped.

“Leave them on.” It was an order. The heat in Tony’s cheeks flared and his lower stomach ached with need at it. “Lift your hips,” he whispered next, leaning back down and sliding his hand under Tony.

Tony rolled his lips between his teeth and tried to hide the hitch in his breath when fingers pressed between his ass cheeks. He let out a soft puff of air as a finger slid forward, breaching him. He had no time to focus on the feeling, because Steve was sliding his mouth around Tony’s cock.

A low moan left Tony, replacing whatever he was going to say. Those dedicated, familiar fingers found his prostate and pressed against it sharply. His legs locked in place and his back arched at the angle that Steve always said he found prettiest. And just like always, thick fingers slipped under his back and pressed inquisitively at his spine, keeping him in the sharp arch.

Steve bobbed between Tony’s thighs, groaning hungrily as he did so. He added a second finger, and Tony choked out a noise at the squelching sound as both entered together. It was so  _ lewd.  _ He loved it. He bucked his hips as Steve rolled the small, swollen bead of his prostate between the two digits.

“Fuck,” Tony hissed, rolling his hips against the fingers inside him, against Steve’s face—nails dragged against his back, leaving red lines in their wake. Steve pulled his fingers free and mouth free seconds later, getting another curse.

Tony’s chest heaved and shone with sweat where skin peeked from his open shirt; Steve towered over him now, dragging his bottom lip into his mouth and looking down at Tony. He licked his lips.

“Taste good as always,” he rumbled, removing his other hand and petting lovingly at Tony’s hip. He smoothed down the soft skin, taking the time to appreciate it. “This is a pretty roomy limo, you know. Pretty big seats.”

“I’m glad you noticed,” Tony told him through an almost wheezed breath. “Now.” He took a deep breath, ignoring how painfully hard he is. “Are you going to fuck me, or do you want to know more about it?”

Steve let out a thoughtful hum, as if considering his options. Tony levelled his gaze at him, unimpressed with his current sense of humour. But when he smiled, Tony smiled too—it was warm and soft and was everything that he’d ever wanted between them. He reached up to hook his arms around Steve’s neck as he bent down, kissing at his lips.

“You ready for me?” he asked softly, each word a whisper. Tony nodded, kissing Steve again. He felt knuckles brush his stomach as Steve slipped a hand down between his thighs and unbuttoned his pants. It felt like an eternity before Tony felt the head of Steve’s cock drag wetly against his thigh.

“I am, yeah,” Tony announced verbally, digging his fingernails into his back. Steve carefully poured more lube into his hand. He slicked himself with a pornographic noise that had Tony tossing his head back and biting at his bottom lip.

“Hold on tight,” Steve murmured, nuzzling their noses together. He lined up, hips jerking forward; the head of his cock pressed teasingly against his entrance. Tony tightened his grip and let out a sigh. He relaxed against the leather seat—sweat had built up between his skin and the material, sliding painfully as Steve pressed forward. But  _ oh  _ the  _ pressure. _

The  _ pleasure. _

The feeling of Steve pressing into him, legs pinned and pressed outward at the same time, torn between spreading wider, and the fabric of his pants, it was…  _ idyllic.  _ His mind, normally so crowded with thoughts, was suddenly blank.

“I love that face,” Steve murmured against his cheek, though Tony barely heard it. Steve loved to praise him, loved to tell him how wonderful, how  _ handsome  _ he was. “You take my cock so well, Tony.” He kissed his eyelids, the side of his nose, then his mouth—both of his hands were digging into the clothed part of Tony’s thighs.

“Steve,” Tony groaned as Steve bottomed out, only slightly hindered by the partially removed pants. Steve kissed his chin. He braced his hands on either side of Tony, sliding for a moment before stabilising. “You didn’t put on a condom. I’m going to be a mess. I’m going to make you clean me up.”

Steve started for a moment, and then let out a soft chuckle. He rolled his hips forward, grinning wickedly when Tony’s breath caught in his throat. “You say that like it’s a chore,” he teased, nosing at his throat. Another roll forward, another shaken breath. He paused. “Do you want me to pull out? I’m pretty sure I have one in my wallet.”

Tony shook his head. “We’re both clean,” he murmured, closing his eyes against the headlights passing by. The idea of being caught sparked in his veins, his arousal burning hotter. “It’s not the first time I’ve had your cum in me, big guy.”

A low, pleased noise left Steve. He began to rock eagerly now, stretching Tony further with every movement of his hips. Steve kissed at every bit of skin he could, covering Tony’s neck with them. He worked hickies into his neck collarbone, bruising the skin an angry, mottled purple.

Eventually, the rocking turned into thrusts. Tony scrabbled at Steve’s back, tossing his head back and groaning. Every one was thoroughly earned, brought on by perfectly aimed thrusts. The pleasure was almost painfully sweet, the way it rushed through his body, leaving hidden scorch marks in his veins that he’d feel later when in bed. It found a home just below his stomach, coiling and curling there like a sun-warmed snake.

Steve’s name became a chant in-between expletives and rough pants. Steve’s words purred softly at him—he couldn’t understand them, not with the static that his mind had become. But he did recognise the press of lips against his mouth and he sloppily returned the kisses given to him.

“Fuck, Steve,  _ fuck, _ ” Tony hissed; skin slapped against skin, amongst the sound of cloth rustling and shifting with the force of Steve’s thrusts. His back was beginning to get agitated, no doubt red and chapped now. The pain was almost lost to him, but he knew he’d feel it later.

His legs were lifted and then pressed downward, opening him up for Steve to thrust deeper, to fuck him harder. The kisses became sloppier, the thrusts erratic. Breaths were exchanged with soft moans and love confessions that were too sappy for either of them to say in any other situation.

It didn’t take too long for Steve to come, and Tony wasn’t too far behind; Steve had snuck a hand down to fist Tony’s leaking, furiously red cock at some point. Cum was dripping out of Tony and covered parts of his exposed stomach and now-ruined shirt. Steve had his forehead pressed to Tony’s, murmuring something under his breath that Tony didn’t care about enough to identify.

“Should I text the driver?” Tony asked after a moment, voice cracking with how dry his throat had become. He winced as Steve pulled his soft cock free, feeling his cum drip free and onto the seat below.

Steve looked around the near-dark back of the car, frowning when he couldn’t find anything to clean Tony off with. “Not yet, let me—well, I don’t know what we can do about this.” He was tucking himself away, luckily not befouled in the same way Tony was. He hummed softly, and then furrowed his brow.

“He’s seen worse,” Tony grunted, sitting up and bracing himself with his elbows. “But I have never gotten better cock.” He sat up further, wincing when more liquid leaked from him. “Best cock. Ten out of ten.”

“Don’t move until I find something,” Steve muttered, checking his pockets. He looked over at Tony and sighed. “You’re making a mess everywhere.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I’m always making a mess. Just… alright, this is going to be gross. I’m going to pull up my pants and just—”

“—You’re going to ruin your pants.”

“Do you have a  _ better  _ plan?”

Steve pursed his lips. He didn’t have to answer for Tony to know. Tony lifted his hips partially, shimmying his pants up to try and contain everything that hadn’t already escaped. Steve winced at the noise but didn’t attempt to stop him. After he was fully situated and sitting once again, Tony pulled out his phone.

“Remember, you get to clean this up when we get home,” Tony reminded. It was gross, but it was currently the best option. “No exceptions.”

A hand landed on Tony’s thigh, getting him to look up at Steve.

“Don’t worry.” His eyes ghosted over Tony, taking his dishevelled appearance in. “I look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, ho, you made it to the end of the fic! Congratulations!
> 
> This fic was commissioned by Sappuppet
> 
> Want to stay updated? Want to chat or shoot me a prompt? Have an idea that you'd like me to consider for this pairing? Feel free to click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to do all these things and more!


End file.
